Senjakala
by Kenzeira
Summary: Perang tidak pernah memadamkan perang. [FrUK untuk #CPC2016]. Historical-Fiction.


**Disklaimer** : Hetalia – Axis Powers milik **Hidekazu Himaruya**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-BL/Slash; OOC—khususnya Francis; historical-fiction; semi-canon.

* * *

 **SENJAKALA**

 **FrUK**

[Fr: Francis Bonnefoy & UK: Arthur Kirkland]

—didedikasikan untuk **Crack Pairing Celebration 2016** —

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku pernah melihatmu mati."

Senja di pelabuhan tidak pernah terasa semengerikan ini. Kapal besar berarak, bergoyang-goyang. Semakin jauh dan mengecil, seakan ditelan matahari. Orang-orang mulai pamit pergi, ke mana saja, asal tempat itu merupakan tempat yang aman untuk bersembunyi. Ujung dermaga menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang tampaknya pantas untuk berdiskusi—atau hanya bicara acak mengenai cuaca hari ini.

Arthur membetulkan letak topi bangsawannya—meski ia tidak merasa menjadi bagian dari bangsawan. Personifikasi Britania Raya itu menilik lelaki tegap yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Arthur mengalihkan pandang. Hari ini bukan zaman ketika perang meletus di mana-mana. Tapi aneh sekali, sensasinya tidak jauh berbeda.

"Aku pernah jatuh. Aku hanya jatuh. Aku mungkin mati tapi aku hidup kembali. Aku abadi."

Francis Bonnefoy acuh terhadap keadaan sekitar. Lelaki itu kemudian mengikat rambutnya menjadi satu. Hal itu tak luput dari atensi Arthur.

"Aku tidak mengerti," katanya. "Tapi aku ingin sekali kau merasakan rasanya menjadi aku."

"Jangan bodoh." Arthur menimpali.

 _Seperti apa rasanya menjadi dirimu_.

Dikhianati. Dibunuh berkali-kali. Dipenggal oleh rakyatnya sendiri. Lucu sekali. Lucu sekali sampai nyaris membuat Arthur hilang kendali. Ia ingin tertawa tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus. Arthur akhirnya hanya diam dan berpikir.

"Aku ingin melihatmu mati sekali lagi. Dan menjadi milikku."

Francis tertawa. Suaranya tidak koheren. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, Arthur."

Kapal besar sudah hilang sejauh mata memandang.

 _Kenapa kau datang padaku?_

Arthur mencengkeram pagar pembatas. Ia menyandarkan punggung di sana, dengan kepala menunduk dalam.

"Kau tentu tahu aku sangat membencimu, Francis."

" _Oui_ , tapi kau ingin aku jadi milikmu."

"Tentu saja! Tentu saja … tentu saja, Froggie brengsek. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersenyum, terkekeh, tertawa, berdansa-dansi—dengan wajah bahagia! Kau membuatku muak. Padahal Jean dari Arc sudah mati, Napoleon pun tidak ada lagi. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih saja bangkit."

Francis membuang napas. Lelaki itu melangkah, mendekatinya. Arthur segera berpaling tatkala dagunya disentuh oleh ujung jari Francis. "Kebencianmu sungguh tidak beralasan."

Kalimat itu membuat Arthur berdecih.

Francis melanjutkan. "Kau hanya punya ambisi—dan ambisi itu membakar hangus dirimu. Kau pernah memelukku, kupikir kau akan tahu rasanya jadi aku. Tapi rupanya aku terlalu naif. Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Kau pengecut yang membuang ratusan ribu jiwa."

Arthur tertohok. Ia terkesiap saat Francis menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Tangan halus ini dulu pernah membunuhku. Aku sampai tertipu." Lalu Francis tertawa lagi. Arthur tidak senang mendengarnya. Dengan kasar, dihempaskannya tangan itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau sama saja. Kau membinasakan rakyatmu dengan memberi titah perang tanpa persediaan makanan yang cukup. Kau bahkan meracuni mereka yang terluka agar langsung mampus saja dan tidak perlu merepotkanmu."

Sepasang mata Francis berkilat mendengar tutur kata Arthur.

Jawabnya, "Aku tidak memiliki pilihan. Kau memaksaku melakukan itu."

"Dan sekarang kau hanya menjadi pecundang setelah kematian Napoleon."

"Aku bukan pecundang sepertimu." Francis menegaskan. "Aku hanya mulai membuka mata, bahwa, oh, ternyata perang tidak akan menyelesaikan konflik yang ada di negaraku. Untuk apa perang kalau kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan seni dan berdagang—dan hal-hal bermanfaat lain yang menyejahterakan rakyatmu. Kau harus berhenti memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Dunia ini sudah berubah ke arah yang lebih baik tanpa peperangan."

"Aku sudah membuang jauh-jauh pikiran semacam itu."

Francis melirik.

Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Sekarang aku sama sepertimu."

Kali ini Francis tersenyum. "Lalu … kenapa kita tidak menikah saja? Aku bertandang kemari untuk membicarakan hal itu."

"Jangan bergurau. Aku tidak ingin dipersunting oleh personifikasi negara yang kacau balau seperti dirimu. Biar kuberi tahu, daripada mengibarkan bendera bersamamu, lebih baik aku mengibarkan benderaku sendiri."

Francis melangkah mundur. Telapak tangan kanan menutupi wajah. "Demi Tuhan, itu sudah lama berlalu. Sudah pernah kukatakan padamu, semua rakyatku kini sama rata, tidak ada kasta! Orang miskin dan orang kaya dapat berbaur dalam satu pesta. Mereka bebas mengemukakan pendapat. Pajak para petani dan kaum bangsawan maupun pendeta Katolik Roma tidak lagi timpang. Aku memandang semua orang sama derajatnya. Dan hampir semua negara membuka mata atas apa yang kulakukan pada negaraku."

"Kau yang pertama kali menyulut perang." Arthur keluar jalur pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak."

Arthur bergerak gelisah. Ia sibuk mencari alasan untuk memenangkan perdebatan. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan pada prajuritku?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan prajuritku?"

Arthur kehabisan kata.

Francis kembali mendekat. Disentuhnya pipi Arthur. Arthur berpaling, kini matanya memandang mata Francis. Kemudian, kedua bibir bersatu dalam pagut. Dalam ciuman itu, Arthur seakan dapat melihat segalanya dengan jelas. Perang Seratus Tahun. Pertempuran yang tiada habis. Serta jerit pilu hati Francis tatkala melihat prajuritnya sekarat.

 _Mati saja lebih cepat agar kau tidak lagi merasakan sakit_.

Diracun.

Arthur bahkan melihat kepala Francis menggelinding, diikuti sorak-sorai rakyat jelata yang tidak puas akan sistem pemerintahan. Dan ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang menembak mati Francis. Perang. Pertumpahan darah. Penderitaan.

 _Apa yang kau dapat dari perang menjemukan ini, Arthur_?

 _Perang tidak pernah memadamkan perang. Perang dengan perang hanya akan semakin membakar hangus hati dan nurani manusia. Perang mengubah manusia menjadi binatang._

 _Aku pikir kita sama tahu_.

Arthur melepas pagutan. Ia tidak sanggup. Tapi Francis menariknya kembali, memaksanya untuk melihat lebih banyak lagi.

Francis mati berkali-kali.

"Apakah kau masih belum puas melihatku mati, _mon amour_?"

 _Aku_ …

Arthur menyentuh luka Francis. Francis tidak melakukan apa pun selain memandang. Arthur mengusap lembut luka itu. Luka dari serangan bom teroris di Paris baru-baru ini.

"Jangan mati—"

"Tidak akan."

"— _Jangan mati selain karena aku_."

Francis tertawa. Tawa ringan yang mampu menghapus keresahan Arthur, betapa besar pun kebenciannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(end)**

 **9:43pm – June 24, 2016**

* * *

 **[revolusi perancis: lihat wikipedia]**

 **[perang seratus tahun: lihat wikipedia]**

 **[napoleon bonaparte—sang kaisar terhebat: lihat wikipedia]**

 **a/n: intinya francis sama arthur membicarakan masa lalu yang indah /apa/**


End file.
